The Pesent Lovers
by HanaYoukai
Summary: Three young princes and three of their strongest knights bet stuck in a small hut because of the rain. What happens when they meet the ower of the hut and his charges. YAOI! Many Paring!
1. They Meet

The parings in this story are: KakaIru, SasuNaru, KankuKiba, NejiGaara, ItaKyuu, TobiDei

If you don't like any of these paring then don't read this story. It's mostly going to be SasuNaru and ItaKyuu though.

Please Enjoy!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Six horse men rode on the dirt path, the mud splashing against the hooves of their horses. The rain fell hard, harshly pelting them in a cascade of rain and wind. Trees surrounded the group, but not enough to cover the rain.

Once they saw a clearing in the path the six horse men stopped. The man in the front spotted a small house in the center of the clearing. The six men quickly rode to the small house and jumped off their horses once they reached it. After tying their horses securely they entered the house.

"We are to take a break here for the time being. When the storm settles we are to move out and head straight for the castle." The leader, a sliver haired man named Kakashi, spoke with a strong yet low voice. All his men nodded their heads before putting down the things that they have taken from their horses.

A raven haired male walked up to the leader as soon as he had his stuff laid out. "What do we do if the owners of the home come and we're still here?" The raven gave the leader a smug look while waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke." A taller raven started to speak to the shorter one. "Leave Kakashi alone. If the owner finds us, we will just have to explain the problem." The taller raven didn't take his eyes off the map as he stoke.

"Hn." Sasuke walked away from their leader.

"Itachi how far away are we from the castle?" A short haired raven walked up to the other and stood next to him so he could see the map.

"We are quite a ways from the castle actually. It might take us another day or two." Itachi let go of the map and walked up to his belongings.

Tobi, the short haired raven looked at the map and noticed something strange. "From the looks of this map this clearing and small hut shouldn't even be here. This should all be trees. Itachi, did you notice this?" He looked down at his now sitting cousin.

"Yes I did."

"….Then why didn't you say anything?" Tobi questioned after a short moment of silence.

"Because I don't really care. As long as we have a place to stay for the night." Itachi set up his sleeping bag on the floor.

Tobi rolled the only eye without an eye patch as he walked away from the map and towards his own sleeping bag. "Whatever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

THE NEXT MORNING IN A DIFFERENT HUT!!

"Naruto, Naruto wake up…" a red haired boy shook the smaller blonde that lay on the bed.

Naruto moaned and flipped over on the bed so that he was not facing his older brother. "Five more minutes anki."

"Naruto." Kyuubi started off in a sweet tone. "I said WAKE UP!!!" He then yelled directly into the young blonde's ear making jump up really high and almost jumped off the bed.

"Owwww!!!! What's you do that for?!?!?" Naruto rubbed his eyes lightly while pouting at his older brother.

"You wouldn't get up." Kyuubi just smiled at him and started walking out the room. "Now start getting ready, and don't make me come back here like the last time."

Naruto grumbled lightly before getting off the bed and getting dressed. He walked out of his room only to notice that everyone was already eating breakfast.

He sat down in his place at the table and where his food was sitting. He ate his food with a slime on his face "So what are we gonna do today?" He asked as he looked at Iruka, their care taker.

"We are going to take care of the fields today. Picking and planting fruits and vegetables. And the fact the you woke up late again Naruto, you are going to run up a head and open the supply room so that everyone can start work as soon as they get there."

Naruto pouted lightly "Damn." He muttered as he finished his food.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once Naruto finished eating, he ran out the small house towards the gardening area. As he ran everyone else got the supplies that they needed from the house ready.

Naruto ran through the small path that led to the garden. Once there he wasted no time in running up to the hut next to it. The poor kitsune was oblivious to the six horses that were tied next to the hut.

When the blonde reached the hut he slammed the door open. He was about to run in, but notice that the hut was occupied by six huge men. They all looked directly at him accept for in which was still asleep.

"Umm… I think I shou- KYUUBIIII!!!!" Naruto quickly turned around and ran back towards home. His arms stretched in front of him. The door slamming closed as he ran.

"What just happened?" Asked the just awoken Uchiha. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

The oldest Uchiha, Itachi, only shook his head and continued to pack his thing, but suddenly slammed open yet again. This time instead of a blonde and blue eyed boy, there was an identical teen with red hair and red eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Kyuubi noticed the Uchiha symbol on four of the men's clothing. He tried to keep his composure but was suddenly pushed to the side by his guardian.

Iruka took a quick glace around at each man then bowed his head. "I am sorry for my son's attitudes, they don't know any better."

Kakashi Walked up to Iruka and put his hand on his head. "Kids will be kids." He smiled as Iruka looked up at him with a blush.

"Th-thank you." He stuttered out.

Out of know where they all heard someone yelling. Iruka turned around only to see Naruto being the one yelling. While Deidara dragging him towards the small hut. Kiba and Gaara right behind them, Kiba was laughing and Gaara was as emotionless as always.

* * *

And that is the first Chapter. Please tell me what you think. Reviews help me write faster.

Thank you!!! ^-^


	2. They introduce

Well this is the next charper. It's a little on the lame side but I had to get this in there. Sorry.

* * *

Once Naruto had settled down, after being hit in the head by Kyuubi, Iruka decided to ask the strangers some questions. "Ummm… Not to be rude or anything, but why are you in our hut in the first place?"

"Well, there was a rough storm last night and we had to find some shelter. This is the only place we could find, so we decided to stay in here. If we are being a bother we could leave right away if you want." Kakashi turned around and started to get his belongings ready.

"No, it's okay. You can stay here for as long as you wish. You will be our honored guests." Iruka bowed his head in respect.

Kakashi bowed back to show that he his kindness. "Why thank you. Oh, and it would be really nice to know the names of our hosts."

"Oh, ummm. Yes." Iruka stood up straight and looked at his charges. "Boys introduce yourselves."

The first to speak was Deidara. He had blue eyes and long blonde hair that covered one eye and half of it was in a ponytail on the side of his head. "I'm Deidara, I'm nineteen years old and I'm the eldest, un."

Next was Kiba, who had brown eyes and brown shaggy hair that went everywhere. "The names Kiba, I'm sixteen and this is Gaara. He's sixteen too." Kiba pointed at the teen next to him. He had green eyes and short blood red hair. He also had the Kenji(1) character for love on his forehead.

The next teen to speak was Kyuubi. Kyuubi had blood red hair just like Gaara, but his hair was long and was all in a ponytail. He also had three whisker like marks on each cheek. "My name is Kyuubi. I'm eighteen, and this is my little brother Naruto. He's only fifteen."

Kyuubi walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him protectively. The blonde and blue eyed boy looked up at his brother and smiled brightly. He too had three whisker like marks on each cheek.

Once all the boys were introduced Iruka spoke again. "My name is Iruka. I am the care taker of all them and-"

Before Iruka could even finish, he was interrupted by Kyuubi. "It would be polite if our guests would introduce themselves as well."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi's boldness. "Well, I am Kakashi. The leader of this group and twenty-six years old."

Kakashi then pointed at each person as he introduces them. "This is Itachi. He's twenty-three." Itachi has crimson red eyes, a scare under each eye. His hair was midnight black with a tint of red in it. It was tied back neatly with a red ribbon.

The next person Kakashi pointed at had short spiky black hair. He had an eye patch covering his left eye while his right eye was a pitch black color. "This is Tobi, Itachi's cousin. He is also twenty-three." Tobi waved his hand wildly and yelled out a hello as he was introduced.

The person next to Tobi, being the next person Kakashi pointed at, had onyx colored eyes. He had midnight black hair like Itachi, but had a blue tint in it instead of red. His hair was spiked up making it look like a ducks ass. "That is Sasuke. Itachi's younger brother. He just turned eighteen not too long ago."

Kakashi then pointed at a man that was sitting in the corner. This man had pale eyes and long jet black hair that was tied loosely at the back. "Over there is Neji. He is…." Kakashi paused for a moment, trying to remember Neji's age.

"I'm twenty, you old man." Neji grumbled loudly from his corner.

"Ahh, yes. Neji is twenty. Hehe, that rhymes." Kakashi ducked just in time to miss the shoe that was flying towards his head from behind.

"And lastly is Kankuro. He is twenty-one." Kakashi pointed at the man sitting on the random chair that was in the hut. Kankuro has short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kankuro said a quick yo, after winking at Kiba, which made him blush.

Once the introductions were finished Gaara walked away from the door and towards the garden, but before leaving he grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged the brunette with him.

Naruto looked up at his older brother before looking at his guardian. "Ummm… Shouldn't we be working?"

"Ummm… yes we should." Iruka turned to Deidara only to notice that he was not where he thought he was. "Okay…." Iruka then turned to Naruto and Kyuubi. "Well I was going to make Deidara get the supplies but he seems to have ran away. Now you two have to do it." Iruka quickly turned around again not wanting to hear their protests. "Please stay as long as you want and if you need anything, just call any of us and we will do our best to help."

With that said Iruka walked out the room, while Kyuubi and Naruto were stuck with the strangers until they had all the supplies together.

* * *

(1) I have no idea if it's kenji or kanji. If you know please tell me 'cause it bothers me that I don't know. I'm to lazy to find out myself to.

The age differences are weird I know but what can I do. I had everything set up up in a note book, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt i lost that note book!!! =D

Once again. I am sorry. I had to put this in there or I would go crazy. Don't ask why.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU!!! =D


	3. They Hunger

Next Chapter!!!! Woot!!! Sorry it took so long for such a sort chapter!!!

And before I forget. Thank you for the people that told me it was Kanji not Kenji. =3

* * *

Naruto ran to the back of the small hut. A blush on his face the whole way there. He quickly picked up some shovels and other gardening supplies. He tried to run back to his older brother without dropping any of the supplies but failed. The little blonde pouted as he started to look at his brother. "It would be lovely if you would help me instead of stand there looking like an idiot."

Kyuubi, who seemed to be in some kind of staring contest with Itachi, shook his head quickly before looking at his little brother. "Umm… Ya, sorry." He walked up to his brother, picked up more than half of the supplies. "Pick up the rest." The red head motioned to the rest of the stuff.

The blonde picked up the rest of the stuff then looked up to see that all of the men in the room, even Kyuubi were staring at him. "….What? Why is everybody staring at me?" Suddenly he started to panic. "Is there something on my face!?! Is there a spider on me?!?!" Naruto started to look down at himself, trying to find what was wrong with him. "WHY IS EVERYBODY STARING AT ME?!?!?!"

Suddenly a large laughter emerged from the room. Everyone turned their heads towards the laughter, only to find out that it was only Tobi laughing. "I'm sorry. His freaking out and everyone staring at him was funny." He spoke between laughs.

Naruto pouted and started to stomp out the hut, Kyuubi right behind him. He too was wondering why everyone was staring at his little brother.

Once out of the hut Naruto ran towards the others and dropped the supplies that he had on the floor. When Kyuubi reached them, he dropped all the rest of the supplies, but the ones he would be using. When everyone had their tools Iruka decided to speak.

"Okay. Deidara, Naruto, and Kiba.(1) Go tend to the garden, by the hut. See if there's any damage from the rain. Gaara and Kyuubi,(2) you will be tending to the animals(3) with me. " Iruka watched as Naruto, Kiba, and Deidara raced over to the garden, before pushing the other two over to the animals. "No time to waste now." He said as he walked and pushed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once at the garden Naruto and Kiba stared at Deidara for instructions. "Okay boys. Let's get started with work. First we have to check if there is any major damage to the place, un."

With that said, the boys got to work.. After a while of work they heard the door of the hut open up. All three teens looked up only to see one of the Uchiha's leaving the hut.

Naruto quickly tilted his head while Deidara walked up to the Uchiha. "Ummm. Is there something we can help you with, un?" He asked while tapping the raven on the shoulder.

Tobi, the Uchiha that came out of the hut, turned around and smiled. "Yes you can actually. The others and I are kind of hungry, yet we have no food. We were wondering if you can spare some." Tobi chuckled lightly in embarrassment, his left hand scratched the back of his head.

Deidara blushed lightly at Tobi's actions. "Ummm, ya. We can give you some food, un. You are our guest after all." Deidara smiled back at Tobi. "Please wait in the hut while the others and I get you something to eat, un."

Tobi bowed lightly "Thanks." He said before walking back into the hut.

Once the Uchiha was in the hut Deidara turned around and walked back towards the other two. "They are hungry, un."

"What does that have to do with us?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba's question "They are our guests. That means we have to feed them and do whatever they ask. Don't be stupid, you should know that already." Naruto then looked at Deidara. "So are all three of us going to get them food or only one of us?" He asked.

"We are all going to go, un. It would be a lot faster that way." Deidara turned around and started to walk towards their home. Naruto skipped right behind him and Kiba just walked right behind Naruto, sulking.(4)

* * *

1) The reason this chapter took me so long was 'cause I didn't know if I should make Deidara and Naruto go with Kyuubi or Kiba. If They went with Kyuubi the story would change quite a bit and then I would get stuck.

2) I feel like I'm missing someone???

3) Yes they have animals, Like Lambs and cows. And a dog... I wonder what the dogs name is. Hint: Akamaru

4) If you don't know why Kiba is sulking is't because Naru made him look stupid.

Sorry for the fact that my chapters are getting shorter. The next one will be longer. ^-^;


	4. They Eat

Sorry for taking forever!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyother characters in Naruto. If I did it would be quite different.... _

* * *

"Kiba would you please stop sulking and just hurry up. We have to try to get all the food up the path all at one time!" Naruto yelled while righting into the house right behind the older blond.

Kiba, who wasn't really that fare behind them, grumbles before going into the house and towards the kitchen. "Why couldn't we just pick some vegetables from the garden that we were in? It would have been so much easier." Kiba watched as both blondes stacked more than enough food into some baskets.

"Because, I don't think they only want veggies, un." Deidara said while shoving a basket of food at Kiba. "Now stop complaining and star walking, un." Deidara grabbed two more baskets and started walking out of the house.

Naruto grabbed his own small basket and a jug of water, then started to skip right past Kiba. "Come on Kiba, it's really not that hard to help other people."

"Shut up Naruto!!" Kiba yelled after, before sulkingly(1) following behind the two blondes, again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One the three teens walked into the clearing they noticed that some of the strangers were outside sitting on the ground or training.

Both blondes ran up to the men offering them food and water.

Deidara quickly ran up to Tobi and stuck out the both the baskets out in front of him. "You get first dibs, because you were the one to ask for the food, un."

"No, it's because you have the hots for him, Deidara!!" Yelled Naruto as he held out a basket out to Kakashi and handed the jug of water over to Itachi.

Deidara's whole face went red. He glared at the other blond who was giggling at his facial expression. "Shut up, un!!!" he yelled only getting the little blond giggle even louder.

Deidara tried his best to get rid of his blush before looking up at Tobi again. "Ignore him, un. He's just being an idiot."

Tobi chuckled as Naruto yelled back at Deidara. "It's okay." Tobi patted Deidara on the head before reaching into the basket and grabbing an apple. "I like you too." The raven took a bite from the apple and smiled down at Deidara.

Deidara's blush returned as he looked back at Tobi with a hopeful expression. "R-really?"

"Ya, I think you're really adorable." Tobi grabbed one of the baskets form the blonde. "Why don't I help you with that." He then started walking towards Neji and Sasuke, while Deidara followed right behind him like a little puppy, and offered then food. "Ummmm…. By the way, where is that little brunette that was with you earlier? What's his name again? Kisa, Kiba, Kima, Yasha?"

"His name is Kiba!" Yelled Naruto from next to Kakashi and Itachi. "I think I saw him going inside the hut."

Suddenly, everyone heard Kiba slam the hut door open and run out screaming many foul words. He ran over to Deidara and hid behind him as another brunette slowly walked out of the hut nursing a wound on his cheek.

"Kankuro, what did you do to the poor boy?" Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked over to Kiba and started to pat the smaller brunette on the head.

"The pervert tried to molest me!!!" Kiba yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the older brunette.

Kankuro only chuckled and sat down on the ground by Itachi. "It's not my fault. I was sleeping and he woke me up. All I really thought was sexy puppy."

Naruto giggled as Kiba's face started to turn red like a tomato. "I don't care what you thought! You're not supposed to molest other people!!"

Kankuro only shrugged his shoulders and continues to nurse his wound. "Your also not supposed to hit your guests with a basket of food on the face." He said back at Kiba.

"I had to, it was the only way to get you off of me. Unless you would have rather be kicked on the balls. I could have done that too." Kiba stuck out his tongue at Kankuro.

Kankuro grumbled a 'no thanks' before taking his hand away from his cheek making everyone but Kiba wince.

"Well that's going to take a while to heal, un." Claimed Deidara, while chuckling lightly.

"How the hell did a basket cause such a huge mark?" Asked Naruto while looking from Kiba to Kankuro.

"I don't know but I really want to find out!" Tobi started to crack up.

"Well if you want to find out so badly, why don't we try it out on you?!" Kankuro growled out.

Tobi held onto his cheeks , while pushing Kiba out of the way and hiding behind Deidara. "N-no thank you." He chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

1) He's still sulking.....

Sorry it took so long. I've had so many issues. It's not even funny.

Because I'm so late in updating, there will be an extra chapter in like a day do to...hopefully. _

Review please!!


	5. The First Molestation

**So yes, this took me a long time. I have no idea why.... Well i do. It's just a really stupid reason. But like i said in my profile. I take a really long time to upload. Specially because of school and stuff. Anyways the extra chapter is. I'm working on the next real chapter and i am hoping to get it done in the next month...... yes month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyother characters in Naruto. If I did it would be quite different.... **

* * *

Kiba rolled his eyes when he saw both blonds running towards the group of people. He looked around and noticed that there were only five men outside. Meaning one was inside. "Might as well see if he's hungry." He muttered as he walked passed all the others.

Once inside Kiba looked around. Everything was stacked nice and neat. "Neat freaks." He chuckled then looked around once again, trying to find the missing stranger.

He heard a movement in the corner and his head snapped in that direction. He noticed a figure was seen in the sitting position.

Kiba slowly walked in the direction of the figure. Once near enough he kicked the figure with his foot "Hey! Wake up! I have food!"

The sitting male grumbled lightly before looking up. "Huh, an adorable guy, waking me up with food in his hands. This I can get used to."

"You're not going to get used to nothing 'cause this isn't going to happen again." Kiba scoffed before walking up to the table around the center of the shed and dumped the basket on it. "Well there's your food, I'm just gonna go now." Kiba could hear the older male get up and walk towards him.

"Why are you gonna leave? Send some time with me pup." Kankuro quickly wrapped his arms around the shorter brunette waist.

Kiba blushed madly and turned around to face the elder male. "Could you please let go of me. I don't even know you." Kiba did his best to push the other male away, but failed. It only made the other tighten his grip.

"Well then let's get to know each other then." Kankuro smirked as he inched his face closer too the smaller male.

Kiba blushed wildly and stared up dumbfoundedly(1) at Kankuro. Once their lips were only centimeters away. Kankuro lightly licked the shorter male's lips, before slamming his lips onto him.

Kiba's eyes widened as the lips touched him. He couldn't help but moan out lightly at the kiss. After finally getting a hold of himself, Kiba pushed Kankuro away. "What the hell!!! What is wrong with you?!?!?" Kiba wiped his lips and took a step away from the other male only to hit the table that was behind him.

"What didn't like it?" The other mocked while stepping closer to the blushing brunette.

Kiba did his best to glare at the other, but failed miserably. Instead his glare turned into a pout. "I will not hesitate to hurt you if you do not step away from me." Kiba threatened.

Kankuro only chuckled and grabbed the others hips, rubbing light circles around it. He leaned closer into Kiba, hoping to get another kiss.

Kiba reached behind him and grabbed the first thing that was behind him, the basket, Before he even knew it, he slammed the basket into the older males face, making him go flying across the small place. Kiba then ran out the front door yelling profound words.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness..... Not very good at this. **

**Please Review. It might help my write faster......**


	6. They Enjoy

**Well this chapter was done soon. I feel proud of myself for being quick with this one. **

**Forgot to add this in the last chapter: 1) dumbfoundedly- I really don't know if it's a word, but if it isn't then let us pretend it is....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyother characters in Naruto. If I did it would be quite different.... **

* * *

Once Kiba finally calmed down, and Kankuro's cheek stopped stinging, mostly everything went back to normal. Kiba and Naruto went back to tending to the garden, while Deidara kept passing out the food to their guests and every once and a while he would obviously flirt with Tobi.

Every time he would try to flirt with Tobi though, the older male would only chuckle while everyone else would roll their eyes. Once everyone was fed, he walked away from them and went back to the garden with Naruto and Kiba.

"Deidara has a crush!!! Deidara has a crush!!" Kiba and Naruto chanted once the older blonde reached them.

"Shut up, the both of you, un!!" Get back to work before I tell Iruka that neither of you were doing any work and being rude to the guests." A light blush swept across Deidara's cheeks as he yelled and started his work again.

oOoOoOoOo

Everyone was quiet for a while when suddenly Neji shocked all five men that were near him. "I call the red hair." He said. No emotion portrayed on his face.

The other five men looked at him before one of them, Itachi, chuckled lightly. "And may I ask, which red hair you are calling."

"And why are you asking? Do you by any chance want one of them, anki?" Sasuke held a smirk on his face.

Itachi turned to his younger brother. "Maybe I do, maybe I'm just curious."

"Hn." Sasuke laid down on the grass. He closed his eyes, deciding to take a little nap on the lightly damp grass.

Neji got up from his spot on the ground. "I want the shorter red head." He stated while walking towards the hut. Kankuro decided to follow Neji, so they both went up to the hut together.

oOoOoOoOo

"I'm worried. What if one of them tries to make a pass at Naruto? He can be so stupid that he won't notice he was molested until after it happened." Kyuubi paced back and forwards while Iruka and Gaara tended to the cattle.

"Everything will be fine. Naruto is with Deidara and Kiba. They wouldn't let anything happen to him. If something would happen to any of them it would most likely be Kiba." ( I just had to put that in there!! XD ) Iruka chuckled lightly as he fed one of the baby calves.

Kyuubi yelled and ruffled his hair, scaring one of the baby calves that tried to approach him. "I hope you're right, 'cause if anything happens to him, I'm going to kill all of them."

Iruka chuckled once again and Gaara only grunted and continued his work.

oOoOoOoOo

"Dei-Dei-chan, what do we do now that we're done? Kyu-nii and the others won't be back for a while?" Naruto tilted his head slightly as he sat down by the garden and away from the guests.

Deidara scratched the back of his head while thinking. "Well, I would say that we entertain the guests, but I don't think that Kyuubi would like to see you to close to strangers, un." Deidara looked towards Kiba as the brunette dropped the gardening supplies on the ground. "Wouldn't it be better to put those back in the hut, un?"

"Ya, but I'm not doing it. I just saw that perv go in there and I'm not going to let him even near me anymore." Kiba growled and sat next to the smaller blonde.

Deidara rolled his eyes and picked up the supplies. "Fine, un. I'll do it." The blonde sighed before walking towards the hut. With slight difficulty he got the door open and walked inside.

He Smiled politely at the two males, Kankuro and Neji, and walked up to a corner in the room. The blonde arranged the equipment neatly then turned around to walk back outside. He looked around to see that the two males were gone and the presence was replaced with someone elses…..Tobi's.

* * *

**...I wonder who gets molested in the next chpter? Don't you? Such a mistory!!!**

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**


	7. The Second Molestation

**I Have decided that all my molestation chapters will be short and not have much to do with the story. They will only be there to entertain you, me and help me get my courage to write my first lemon.....****Dun Dun Dun!!!**

**O.O**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Deidara smiled as Tobi walked in his direction. "Is there anything I can do for you, un?"

Tobi smiled politely and continued to walk towards the shorter blonde. "Actually yes. Tobi has a small problem that he doesn't like to deal with on his own." He stretched out his hand. "Would you like to help Tobi with his little problem?"

Deidara blushed lightly and nodded his head. He took the offered hand and let himself be led to another side of the hut. The blonde yelped when he was suddenly pushed into the wall.

"Well my problems sort of, big (1), but I think you can handle it." The raven pinned Deidara's hands above his head and slowly slipped a knee between the others legs.

The blonde yelped when he felt something rub against his crotch. "Ho-how is this he-helping you, un?" Deidara asked, his blush darkening by the second.

"Well…" Tobi moved in closer and rubbed his erection on Deidara's hip.

"Oh……" The blushing blonde looked away.

Tobi frowned. Suddenly he brought his knee up, rubbing roughly on the slowly growing erection. "Look at me."

Deidara looked up, cheeks red, eyes clouded, and lips slightly parted. This made Tobi smile. He then reached down. Rough lips touching smooth ones.

The shorter male was in mid-moan when suddenly the door was slammed open. "Deidara!! What's taking you so long!? I though….." Naruto's eyes widened at the view that was set before him. "Oh!!! My!!! God!!! That man is trying to kill Deidara (2)!!!" He then ran out the room and towards the group of men that were outside.

"Naruto!!! He…." Deidara pushed Tobi off of him. The raven almost fell to the ground, but caught himself quickly.

"…. Damn. So close, and on my first try too." Tobi walked towards the door. Yelling could be heard from outside. He was having issues on deciding to leave the hut or not.

Cautiously, he walked out the door, but before he made it all the way out a fist connected with his face. "That's for touching Deidara!!!!" Yelled a very angry red head.

Mean while, everyone else just watched as Kyuubi punched Tobi unconscious.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Deidara is the second person to get molested. **

**1) Well ain't he cocky…..**

**2) I'm making Naruto kinda naïve. Hope you don't mind.**

**I have two questions. **

**1) The song sleepyhead by Passion Pit. Does it sould like they are saying Asian Porn in the begining or is it just me??**

**2) Even though it's still a while away. I would like to know if anyone is going to Acen in Rosemont? I know I'm going. I go every year!!! O.O**

**Reveiw!!!!! Please!!!**


	8. They Conflict

**Hello people! Sorry it took me so long. I'm slow at everything. It's finally summer vacation so I will try to update the story as much and as soon as posible. I am going to set a goal of finishing this story by the end of the summer... (Not going to happen though. )**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyother characters in Naruto. If I did it would be quite different... **

* * *

Kyuubi was really pissed, so pissed, that he tried to kill the poor Uchiha. Almost everyone tried to stop him. Kakashi and Iruka tried to drag Kyuubi away but Kakashi wound up with a lump on his head and Iruka getting yelled at, causing him to cower away from Kyuubi's wrath. Deidara panicked and tried to pull Tobi away instead of going near Kyuubi, but Kyuubi gave a death glare that can rival the Uchiha Death Glare making Deidara squirm under the glare and slowly scoot away saying a small apology to the semi-unconscious male.

Naruto almost succeeded by crying, but sadly failed just because of a small comment Kiba made. Kankuro almost got killed because of that comments as well.

While Kyuubi was on his rampage of now trying to kill both Tobi and Kankuro, Sasuke and Neji just sat a safe distance away not wanting to have anything to do with the mess the two idiots got themselves into and Gaara tried to stop Naruto from crying, because the boy was getting on his last fucking nerve and Kyuubi yelling and trying the attack Tobi and Kankuro while they ran away pathetically, was not helping.

Itachi stood there for a moment and watched as the two got beaten by a boy half their size. Finally when the Uchiha got bored of it all, he calmly walked over to the red hair teen and put a hand on his shoulder. Kyuubi was about to turn around and punch the Uchiha when he suddenly passed out and fell into the others arms.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, Iruka stopped tending to Kakashi's wounds, Sasuke and Neji stopped having their conversation, Naruto, Tobi, and Kankuro stopped crying, and they all looked up at the Uchiha with the teen in his arms.

Once the shock had passed Neji stood up and walked over to Tobi and helped him up then kicked at Kankuro. "Let's go, get up. I have to bandage you idiots up." Neji dragged Tobi off into the hut and Kankuro slowly followed behind him.

Itachi walked towards Iruka with Kyuubi in his arms. "I will carry him to your home." He said and waited for the brunette to guide him to the house. Iruka nodded dumfoundedly before walking in the direction of the house. Deidara ran after them along with Kiba.

Naruto was about to open his mouth when Gaara suddenly stood up. "I'm not carrying you home." He said before walking away. Kakashi sighed and walked inside the hut. Now the only ones left outside were Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was about to walk away when he suddenly saw Naruto lift up his arms.

The raven haired male lifted an eyebrow and just stared at the blonde. Naruto started to pout lightly and hopped up and down, his arms still in the air. "What do you want?" the other asked slightly confused.

"Will you carry me home?" The little blonde asked.

"Hell. No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeaasseee~"

"NO!"

"PLLEEEEAAASSSEEEEEE~" Naruto unleashed his full pout, the one even Kyuubi couldn't resist.

Sasuke sighed before walking towards the little blonde and picking him up bridal style and started walking in the same direction that he saw the others walk in. Naruto happily wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and giggled. He always got what he wanted.

* * *

**Well I hope I made it funny and you enjoyed it. And I am really sorry that it was so short. **

**Reviews would make me do better and work harder. So please do review.**


	9. They Talk

**Well then... Here is the next chaper. It's my longest one, I think. And just saying right now. If there are any spelling problems or stuff like that, I'm sorry. I was kind writing this on my IPod Touch...**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyuubi woke up in a daze. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up only to relive that there was something heavy on top of him. He looked down and saw a truffle of blonde hair.

Sighing lightly he grabbed his sleeping baby brother with one arm and sat up slowly making sure not to wake up the little blonde. Slowly lifting his unoccupied arm, he started to pet his brother's hair. Smiling lightly at the blonde that snuggled more into his chest.

"Aw! Now isn't that cute, un?" Deidara squealed as he entered the room. He stared at Kyuubi, who stared at him, for a moment, then walked towards him with a plate of food in his hand.

"Are they gone yet?" Kyuubi asked while taking the food with one hand and slowly laying Naruto down on the other side of the bed.

"Of course not. I have a feeling they won't be leaving for a while, un." Deidara sat on the bed and watched Kyuubi eat. The entire family knew that if Kyuubi was pissed one day the only thing that would calm him down is have Naruto sleep in his bed that night as give him his favorite breakfast in bed the next morning.

Kyuubi would still be pissed in the morning, but at least they knew that he wouldn't take it out on them 'cause they tried to make him happy.

Once the red head finished his breakfast, he passed the plate back to Deidara, a small thanks passing his lips as the older blonde ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go down to the river and take a bath, un. It will make you feel better." Deidara said as he took the plate and walked out of the room.

A smile slid on Kyuubi's face. A bath would be a great idea. Kyuubi sat on the bed for a few minutes before slowly getting up, so not to wake up Naruto. Once up, Kyuubi walked up the small dresser in his room and opened it. Quickly he took out some cloth and a towel. Wrapping the cloth in the towel he quietly walked into the bathroom. He took a wash cloth and a small bucket of bath supplies then walked into the living room.

Sitting on the couch of the living room was Kakashi and Iruka, talking. Without being noticed, Kyuubi walked behind them and out the open door.

Once out the door the red head walked towards the direction of the river slowly. Kyuubi paid close attention to his surroundings, not wanting to be caught by surprise if someone was following him. He didn't trust those strangers one bit. Especially after finding out that two of them tried to molest Kiba and Deidara.

After about twenty minute, Kyuubi finally made it to the river. He walked up stream of it until he reached a beautiful waterfall. He then looked around for a moment, trying to find any intruders. Once he was sure that the cost was clean, he put his towel and clothe and bath supplies down and started to peel of the clothing he had on.

Once all the clothe were off his body, Kyuubi picked the wash cloth and bucket up and walked towards the river. Slowly he entered the clear water. He walked all the way in until the water was to his hips. The red head then put the small bucket between two rocks so that it doesn't float away from him.

Kyuubi then let his hair out of the pony tail that it was in. Right after letting his hair free, he dunked his entire body in the cool water. He then quickly emerged from the water and grabbed the washcloth and a small soap bottle. Putting some soap on the cloth he then put the bottle away and lathered it on his body. Once he thought he was soapy enough he re-dunked his body into the water quickly coming back out again.

Kyuubi sighed and started to swim up and down the river, when he suddenly heard a noise in the forest. Quickly Kyuubi swam down to as low as the river went and picked a rock from the ground. Just as quickly, he swam up and once he was waist length out of the water, he chucked the rock in the direction if the intruder.

Not hearing any sound of the rock hitting the target Kyuubi just decided to confront the peeper. "What the fuck do you want!" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Does me standing here imply that I want something?" a deep voice ask as the person emerged from the shadows.

"Then what are you doing here Itachi?" the red head growled out.

"I was just going to a walk when I suddenly saw this river. You just happened to be taking a little swim while I was in my walk." a smirk slid onto Itachi's face.

"Well you should take your walk somewhere else for the moment. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Itachi only slurped wider as he hit closer to the river. "But I like walking along the river. It is so relaxing."

"When are you going to leave. Since those other two are wounded shouldn't you go home?" Kyuubi asked. He really just wanted to get them out of here.

Itachi walked until he was right at the tip of the river. "Because t of you beating in my cousin and guard we will be staying longer. We sent Neji out to tell my father that we have a little problem in our hands. "

Kyuubi growled at Itachi "You do not have any problem here. You need to leave as soon as possible!"

"Are having all the missing leaders' children suddenly be found in a forest not a problem?" Itachi sat on the ground, staring at the red head.

"That is none of your business. We are here for a reason and we are going to stay here." Kyuubi swam towards the rocks that trapped the bucket of bath supplies, grabbed it and swam toward the rivers edge. He walked out, not really caring that he was intensely being watched and that he was naked.

Coal colored eyes watched as the red hair confines to dress. Once he finished dressing, Itachi stood up and walked towards Kyuubi. "Orochimaru took over most of the lands. We are at a constant war with him."

Kyuubi growled a stared to walk away. "that is not my problem. My problem is to protect my family. That is all. Whatever happened to the lands is your problem."

The older male briskly walked up to Kyuubi and grabbed him on the arm, pulling him back towards him. "If these lands get taken over and Orochimaru finds out that all of you are alive he will kill you instantly" Itachi's face was void of emotions.

Kyuubi growled again. "Then what do you want us to do. Go to Orochimaru and say we want our stuff back. That will just get us killed faster."

Itachi sighed and let go of Kyuubi. "Come back to my land. There we will find a plan to take over all the lands he has territory that he has taken. "

Kyuubi looked down, thinking. After a few moments he looked up at Itachi that lifted his hand to stroke the others cheek. "I will talk to the others."

Kyuubi pulled away from Itachi and walked away again. This time Itachi didn't stop him.

* * *

I'm kinda just going with the flow so if i confused people about what time it is in the story, they are in the past... very distant past...I don't really even know myself. TEE HEE!

R&R Please!


End file.
